The Secret Parchments
by Daisywcck
Summary: Will two Hogwarts students be able to deal with their irritated professors, angry friends, and jealous on-lookers once the cat is let of the bag about their secret? ABANDONED.


****

b Disclaimer: /b I do not own Harry Potter, or any of these characters mentioned. I am not JKR, nor do I claim to be. This is fan fiction. Once again, these ideas are not mine. I have only the spawn of my imagination. Don't sue!

b The Secret Parchments /b

b Prologue: /b

In, I_Different Isn't Necessarily Bad_, /IDraco Malfoy and Hermione Granger become friends in secret. When they share a kiss by the lake, everything's changed. Will they learn that different isn't necessarily bad?

b Chapter 1 /b

Harry claimed Ron's king with his knight, scattering pieces of Ron's King all over the Gryffindor Common Room table. Harry smiled triumphantly and looked up, only to see that Ron was not at the table, but staring out of one of the windows in the room. Harry got up and peered over Ron's shoulder out the window. Harry spent many nights caressing Hedwig in front of this window, looking over the lake which sparkled in the moonlight. Several times he was startled by the enormous squid that would come up to the surface to inspect the Hogwarts grounds. However, the moon was not shining, and the squid did not make an appearance. Nonetheless, Hermione was walking up towards the castle, grinning. Draco Malfoy was perched on a rock on the edge of the lake, watching her walk away.

"Looks like she told that slimy Slytherin git off! Way to go, Hermione!" Ron cheered as he returned to the table. "Oh, Harry! You prat! You beat me!" Ron said as he slumped into his chair.

"Let's play again." Harry encouraged, as it was only the second time he had beaten Ron at Wizard's Chess. They agreed and began playing again, this time more competitively. The two were so engrossed in their game that they did not notice Hermione enter through the portrait hole and venture upstairs and up through a secret corridor towards her Prefect dormitory.

When Hermione opened her door, the familiar and uninspiring scent of a mixture of Lavender Brown's and Parvati Patil's perfumes attacked her senses. This would send anyone into a coughing fit, but Hermione had grown accustomed to the smells that often invaded her body. She had also gotten used to the two girls using her room as their personal gossip chamber. She did not mind this at all. It was after all, their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and having spent the previous five years with two boys as her closest friends, she enjoyed the girls' presence. 

The two girls barely noticed Hermione's entrance, but were startled when she flopped onto her large, four-poster bed with a toothy grin splashed across her face. The two girls halted their reading at once. Although the two were very involved in Witch Weekly's latest article about Anthony Cléante, the largest heartthrob in the eyes of witches since Gilderoy Lockhart, they noticed the look in Hermione's eyes right away. Lavender shot Parvati a knowing look, and began to speak.

"Hermione, what do you think about Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley snogging in the corridors during meals every day?" Lavender asked, holding back a laugh.

"That is absolutely fine." Hermione replied, not breaking her eye contact with the ceiling.

Lavender continued, "I Apparated from the Common Room yesterday. It was sooo exciting Hermione. I ended up in the Great Hall."

"That sounds great, Lavender." Hermione still did not break her gaze. The two girls next to her knew that if Hermione had really been listening, she would have told them that Apparation was impossible within the Hogwarts grounds, according to _Hogwarts: A History_. Parvati got up and sat next to Hermione on her bed. Lavender followed, encouraging Parvati to speak.

"Hermione," Parvati spoke in a soothing voice, "is there something you would like to tell us?"

Hermione jerked her head, and herself out of her daze, her eyes widening. 

"What?"

"Is there something about…oh…Harry…that you'd like to tell us?" Parvati grinned mischievously when Hermione looked confused.

"Did something FINALLY happen between you and Harry?!" squealed Parvati joyfully. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"It DID! Didn't it?" Parvati pushed Hermione's arm playfully. 

Stuttering, Hermione started to reply, "N..no.."

"HERMIONE AND HARRY-" Lavender squealed even louder, causing Hermione to laugh.

"That is absurd! Merlin's beard if I have an eye for Harry Potter!" Parvati cocked her head to one side, as if she were trying to test her story in her own mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it right away, saying nothing.

"Well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Lavender hummed. Hermione reached over to the trunk at the foot of her four-poster and pull out a textbook entitled, I _Student's Guide to Transfiguration: Level 6_, /I and slid off her bed.

"I'm going to the-"

"Library." Parvati and Lavender finished for her. Once Hermione was out the door, her feet did not seem to want to go to the library. She passed Ron and Harry in the Common Room, still playing chess.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Ron praised. Harry nodded with a smile.

"For what?" asked Hermione curiously.

"For telling off that prat, Malfoy! We saw you walking back from the lake. Bloody hell! I wish I had seen it. Was it as cool as when you slapped him? Or when he was turned into a ferret by Professor Moody, I mean Barty Crouch? Well, you know what I mean! Was it?" Hermione's faced flushed scarlet.

"It's alright Hermione. The cleverest witch here at Hogwarts, putting that slimy git in his place!" Ron was bursting with excitement. 

'If you only knew, Ron. If you only knew how excited I am about putting Malfoy in his place.' Hermione thought as she walked out of the portrait hole, deciding to go to the library after all to take her mind off her enemy, Draco Malfoy.

***************************************

Please R&R if you like this story! Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm trying to stick to the "history" so to speak of Harry Potter, and if you see a mistake, PLEASE let me know! Muchos love!

-Daisy


End file.
